


Marriage Is Just A Game

by kimjunhoe



Series: A Game Called Marriage [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: "Fear is now overtaking Junhoe and he changed his mind about dying. “No I made another mistake.” Junhoe gathered whatever energy he had and whispered to the man “Please save me” and darkness greeted him."There’s nothing worse than being used, except for denying it and allowing it to continue.(quote from pinterest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with domestic violence or suicide, please don't read this

“Hi my name is Hans and I noticed you from across the bar. Is this seat taken?”

“No. I am Junhoe.”

“Can I join you and buy you a drink?”

“Sure. Why not”

Never would have Junhoe thought that simple introduction was going to ruin his life. If only he knew what a monster Hans would end up being. Now he is sitting by the park with a shard of glass in his hand as a resort to end the nightmare.

 ~

Junhoe recently met Hans who seems to be a decent bloke. Tall and lanky with a boyish face sitting on a set of broad shoulders. His hair was parted neatly and he gave off a very nerdish vibe which gave Junhoe a 'safe' vibe. His handshake was firm and warm, something Junhoe felt was very sexy. He loves men that ooze of confidence. After introducing each other in the bar, they continued the night with carnal lust.Although he had a nerdish looking face, he was a monster in bed. They met up often and Hans eased in moving into Junhoe’s tiny apartment. What seemed romantic in the beginning was starting to raise alarms to Jinhwan who have been observing their relationship and was worried with the pace of it. A month have passed, and they have developed a pattern in their love life, in the day Hans would be busy working and will be almost unreachable and at night Hans will be at Junhoe’s screwing his brains out. 

~

 

“Junhoe, do you know him well? It all seems to fast to me. I am worried” Jinhwan had know Junhoe from the orphanage. Both lost their parents at a young age and seek companionship with each other. There were the two Power Rangers looking out each other against the bullies in school and also the orphanage. Jinhwan also knows that Junhoe have a habit of falling in love too fast;  He wasn't concerned about catching Junhoe if and when he falls, he just wants to prevent Junhoe from even falling. Junhoe was a soft giant with a face that could kill and that made Jinhwan always worry for him, the world thinks he can handle anything that comes in his way but he would actually break down and retreat for months

“He should be Okay. Did you know the other night, we were walking by the river and he stretched out his hands for a dance? He actually twirled me under the stars. It was so romantic Hyung. If only you seen it. He treats me well”  Junhoe was obviously a gone case in Jinhwan’s eyes. Junhoe was a sucker for pseudo romantic gestures which only occurs in fairytales. "He also said he had a few business deals he had recently closed and he will be investing his money to build up on his future. I never had a guy who was so level-headed'

“What does he do Junhoe?” Jinhwan asked out of curiosity. He is always at your house even when you are not there. Don’t he work?”

“He does Hyung. He is a freelancer and he is a financial advisor. So he meets clients when he is assigned to them. That is why it seems like he have so much time to spare. He was telling me that he started young and he is saving up to buy a huge house in the city. To live with his love. He even hinted it could be me!” Junhoe was getting excited over the thought of that

“If he have so much time to spare, why is he unreachable in the day? Is a freelancer THAT busy? Junhoe listen to me. Don’t rush please. It has been 30 days. I don’t want you to get hurt. Get to know him better please”

“i know Hyung. I won’t. He is lovely.” Junhoe was now annoyed that he had to defend his Hans to Jinhwan. Junhoe insecurities built up and he suddenly snapped,“What’s up with the interrogation ? You have yet to even meet him and don't judge. Not you, i can't handle your disapproval, it will hurt”

“Just be careful. You are just like a brother to me so I don’t want you to get hurt. I am just looking out for you. Please I just don’t have a good feeling, he seems too perfect and not in a good way. I..I .. just have a feeling this is just a facade and you have yet to see the real him yet. I don't know Junhoe, I don't have a good feel and I love you as a brother so I am just looking out for you”

“That’s it Hyung! I am not going to sit here to hear you talk shit about Hans. He have been there with me everyday and I like the feeling of going home to someone. You knew that! I always wanted to have a home and set up my own family! You are just jealous that i found happiness! You are bitter that you just broke up with Hanbin Hyung and you are projecting your pathetic life on me.” Junhoe never raised his voice at Jinhwan and it surprised him that his verbal vomit was harsh and filled with venom too. He gathered his belongings and left. As he walked away, he made a mental note to later apologize to Jinhwan...eventually

 

Since that incident, Junhoe slowly lost communication with Jinhwan as it was always a parade of questions and he was getting annoyed. _“Why can’t he just be happy for me”_  Junhoe missed Jinhwan but at the same time he refuse to hear anymore accusations against Hans. Despite Jinhwan still reaching out to him out of concern, Junhoe was the one shying away from Jinhwan. He loves Jinhwan but he believe Hans will be the one to unconditionally love him in the future

 

* * *

 

 

“No Mum. Dad please.Not this. Please” Jiwon pleaded. He was exhausted from a day filled with meetings and he was then bombarded with a grenade that will change the course of his life. He have been trying to avoid the topic by not coming home early or turning down dinner invites from his parents.

“Jiwon listen to us. You have to remember that you are Kim Jiwon of this conglomerate. I can’t let you do this!” said his mum with her perfectly poofed hair and a face that would shame ladies half her age. “Jiwon, you just have to stop this nonsense! Just marry Jisoo, you use to always be with her when you were kids and you were so inseparable. You will eventually love her after the marriage and maybe that will change **who you are**. It will be good for our business too. Your mum is already planning the wedding already so everything is fixed” The words that just came out of his dad's mouth didn't match his looks. He always had a kind smile displayed for the world to see. Jiwon now understand now that his dad is just an unscrupulous businessman. He had a trusting face yet manipulative with his words. Jiwon’s parents were seated across him and Jiwon can’t take in the sight of his mum crying and his dad being so frustrated at him.

“MUM! DAD! JUST BECAUSE I AM GAY DOESN’T MEAN THAT I AM A MONSTER! What makes you think a marriage can make me be 'normal' again?? it doesn't work that way Ma!!!” Jiwon raised his voice at his parents and immediately regretted it. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings anymore. It’s better I go out for some fresh air than stay here and hurt both of your feelings further. I love you both but this... THIS.. makes me question if you even love me!” Jiwon stomped off leaving his dad consoling his mum. __“_ Am I wrong? Is being gay wrong. Fuck this.”  _Jiwon was glad his brother was not present to witness this mockery of his life. He can't live with himself if Hyung was too encourage this sham of a marriage

__

Jiwon would have never thought that his biggest hurdle would be his parents. When he first came out to them, he assumed it would be the happiest day in his life. He took a few shots of whiskey as liquid courage but not too excessively; he didn't want his parents to think he was just being a gibbering drunk . Their reaction was less than ideal. They brought him up with so much love yet…. how dare they even suggested this? Am I just a pawn in their business plans? He looked at the time and called his best friend, “Donghyuk, meet me now. I need to drink” He sped up and unknowingly tears were flowing down his face.

 

He met Donghyuk shortly and he was embraced by Donghyuk. “It is not fair. They are my parents. Why are they doing this to me?” Jiwon knew Donghyuk is his one and only true friend. They met when they were studying and they have been glued together since. Someone who is not with him for his riches or influence and was always there on days where Jiwon had to overcome discrimination being a gay chaebol. Not many of his socialite friends knew but when they did find out, it was just pure mockery and it never fail to rip Jiwon internally. Donghyuk was the first he came out to and Donghyuk accepted him the way he is. The only thing Donghyuk said was “Hyung, I knew from the first week I knew you” that made Jiwon laughed and knew he found a genuine friend.


	2. Chapter 2

“Junhoe, do you have two hundred dollar to spare?” Hans asked Junhoe in the cutest way.

“I do. What do you need it for? Are you OK?” Junhoe asked while retrieving his wallet. As he was handing over the money, Hans explained that he misplaced his wallet and he needed it till he get all his cards replaced. Junhoe fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"You trust me right? I mean if you don't you can come along with me to the police station while I report the loss" Hans' mood was still jovial and Junhoe was feeling sorry that his boyfriend lost his wallet.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just worried if it was stolen, robbed or worst! If You got hurt!!" Junhoe was stroking Han's arm to comfort him and his boyfriend hugged him back.

"No, I am ok. I didn't mean to snap. I am just grouchy since I have so many important cards and IDs in there. You understand right?" Hans flashed an innocent smile and he knows Junhoe will believe whatever he says

"I know.. I feel so bad, here... i don't think 200 will be enough. I hope 500 would be enough to help you to tide over the next few days"

"Thanks Junhoe. Thanks" As Junhoe walked to keep his wallet, he didn't notice the sinister smile on Hans' face reflected on the mirror

 

Few days later, Hans asked for the same amount and Junhoe gave in again. “Your cards have yet to be replaced? Shouldn't the Credit card companies be able to send you new ones fast? Maybe i can help you call in to complain?"

“Fuck you! Do you think I can’t pay you back this measly amount!!” Junhoe was taken aback by the vile words that came out of Han’s mouth. Before he could say anything, he heard the slamming of the front door. __“_ JUNHOE! YOU AND YOUR MOUTH, NOW JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID”. _Junhoe reprimanded himself and was so apologetic he annoyed Hans.

Hans didn’t come over or text Junhoe and it made him worried sick. During Han’s absence Junhoe kept beating himself for angering Hans. So when Hans reappeared a week later, Junhoe was bending over backwards meeting all of Han’s needs. He felt that he needed to ‘atone’ for his mistake. He knows his sassy mouth had always been his downfall but to hurt sweet Hans like this? Junhoe felt like someone ripped his world apart

He didn’t realise this was just a sick game that Hans will be playing with Junhoe. If only he knew

Junhoe now willingly handing over money to Han’s whenever he asked for it, every time with a different reason.  Junhoe was too blind to see. He didn’t want to see a repeat of Hans being angry and leaving him again as Junhoe was just hungry to be loved and looking forward to Han forgiving him. 

 

Feeling lonely he seek out Jinhwan for a drink. It was an innocent meet up and he didn’t drink that much. He remembered he had just two pints of beer over a soccer game and he was still sober when he left the pub. He went home and a drunk Han greeted him at the door.

"Hey! Have you had dinner?" Just as he leaned in to greet Han with a kiss, Hans grabbed him hard and shook him. “Where the fuck did you go whore!!!!”

Junhoe responded meekly “I had a drink with Jinhwan Hyung, I invited you as well remember?” Instead of Hans responding with words, he took Junhoe’s handphone and smashed it across the floor. That action shocked Junhoe and made him speechless with horror. He kept staring at Han in defiance and he was slapped hard across his face. Hans threw Junhoe onto the bed and had his way with Junhoe. It wasn't how they made love normally, this was full of hatred and rage. Hans was forcing himself on Junhoe without consent, lubrication or emotions. It hurts so bad but the betrayal was huge enough to override the physical pain he was going through. Junhoe was confused, hurt and angry but he couldn’t stop Hans violently fucking him. He just laid in bed with a bloody ass wondering what went wrong.

After Han was done with his sexual act, Han was on his knees crying. “ I love you Junhoe. I can’t see you with another man. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I LOVED YOU SO MUCH AND I AM SORRY. I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT I LOVE YOU. I WAS DRUNK AND I COULDN’T CONTROL MYSELF.I SWEAR I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN”

Junhoe still in pain and sore from what Han did to him, went over and hugged Han. “I am sorry Han. I will never do that again. I am sorry I made you worry for no reason. I am sorry”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiwon have been living in Donghyuks’ home since the fall out with his parents. He noticed his credit card couldn’t be used anymore and Donghyuk just sat by him comforting him. “Hyung, look at it this way. I know it is unfair but it is just their way of protecting you Hyung. If they hated you being gay, they would have kick you out of the house when you came out to them last year.”

“But Dong, since I came out, the way they treated me have changed. I can see my dad looked at me like I am failing him as a son. His eyes are filled with questions like why couldn’t I be like my brother with a wife and son. It hurts. My mum on the other hand kept crying while clutching my photo in her arms. I am still their son! I am not dead nor am I a criminal! Why are they treating me this way! That beautiful house I grew up in is now suffocating and hell for me!”

“Hyung, give them time. They will accept you as you. You are still their son. They will come around one day. Just love them as before all this happened. Trust me, it took my parents a while too but they realised my Hyung is still their son no matter what his orientation is. And for your case, maybe because of your social standing it is ----” Donghyuk trailed off

“It is embarrassing? Because I am gay? If that is really what they are thinking of, that is sick Dong!” Jiwon is now all flared up and ready to go against the world

“Hyung… you know how society is. One day, and I hope that day come soon, love will be accepted no matter how different it seems. You should go home. The longer you stray away from them, the harder it will be to mend the relationship. I am not kicking you out but I don’t want you to fall out with your family. You love them don’t you?”

“I do love them Dong. But do they still love me?” Jiwon was feeling so hurt to have his family turning their back on him. He misses his brother but his brother lives in London. __“_ Should I live with him instead?" _Jiwon fell asleep with a million questions unanswered

 

Jiwon finally went home to an empty home and he went to his family room. He stared at their obnoxiously huge portrait hanging on the wall. Memories of him coming out flooded his thoughts

 

_“Mum, Dad. I need to tell you something.”_

_“Tell me honey. Do you want to travel or you need a new car?” His mum asked with full of love_

_“No mum”_

_“Tell me son, do you want a higher position? I can change it. No one will say anything  and I will support you” Jiwon knew his dad’s brain was wired to Jiwon taking over the business soon. His brother was never interested and was vocal about it since he was young.  
_

_“I am not eyeing your position Dad. Not yet.” Jiwon giggled hoping it will lighten the mood “And Mum, no. I just came back from a trip and dad just gave me a new car remember?”_

_“Then what is it honey. Tell us. Anything that makes you happy, will make us happy” Jiwon’s mum took his hand and pat it gently_

_“I have been hiding this from you and I am sorry that i kept it to myself... You see.. it is not something that can easily be brought up and I needed time to find the best way to tell you both. I am gay and I hope this won’t change anything”_

_“THIS MUST BE THE INFLUENCE OF THE FRIENDS YOU KEEP! I ALREADY TOLD YOU HIS FRIENDS ARE A BUNCH OF GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!!” Jiwon dad’s face was red with anger and he was shouting at Jiwon “STOP MEETING THEM”_

_Jiwon’s mum didn’t say anything but her body was curled over sobbing hard. Jiwon was taken aback by the sudden change of his parent’s attitude. Just a while ago they were speaking to him with full of love yet now his dad’s eyes was full of hatred and judgement and his mum cried like Jiwon no longer exists_

_“I am still me mum, look at me stop crying please. I love you both and this doesn’t change anything please. Dad I am still capable of doing the thing you want me to. I am Jiwon. I just love men instead of women. Please STOP CRYING!” Jiwon couldn’t help his anger. With the last statement, his mum cried harder and his dad led her back to their room leaving Jiwon alone._

__

The memories was painful for him _“I should leave. I should just leave”_  Jiwon went to his room and packed his belongings. He wouldn’t want to ruin Jisoo’s life by marrying her for the sake of his parent’s selfishness. 


	3. Chapter 3

It has been peaceful for a few months and Junhoe was convinced Han was a changed man. That should have been a one off misjudgement of Hans and he had a good reason for it. Han explained that his company went bankrupt and he had nowhere to go and all his assets were liquidated to pay off the banks, which led him to drink more than he should. Fueled with jeaolusy and a lousy day, he acted out in a way he shouldn't have. Junhoe pitied him and promised to help in whatever he could. Junhoe worked extra shifts to support the both of them. In the day he worked and at night he surrendered his body to Han. Junhoe was convinced this is part of the ups and downs of a relationship. Isn't that what a relationship about? He just have to pull through this rough patch and then they can focus on their future together

When Han proposed, Junhoe happily agreed and was elated that he will be starting a new life with Han.  _'This must be the ups after the downs'_

He looks forward to Han starting his new job and saving up together for a new house to call their own. Junhoe was pondering how Hans would pay for their wedding since his savings was wiped out and he didn't want to bring up the matter as he didn't want to ruffle Hans' feathers.  _'Maybe he have a secret stash somewhere. Come on Junhoe, he is a financial advisor, isn't that part of his DNA? Every fiber of him would have been triggered to save and stash money for themselves. Don't worry about silly things'_

“Junhoe, did you remember saying that your inheritance was being managed by your aunt?” Han asked after one of their love making session.

“Yes, why you asked?”

“Well I was, no I am still a financial advisor. So why don’t you handle it yourself? With me as your husband, don’t you trust that I can help you increase the value?”

“That didn’t cross my mind. My aunt been wanting me to handle it myself since I came of age. I shall call her tomorrow then. Maybe I will meet up with her to get my saving book” Junhoe made a mental note to call her the first thing in the morning.

“That’s a great move. Update me when it is done. I need to move fast since your monies have been not utilized properly and now is the best time to invest it for the most profit”

 

Junhoe have been booking and planning their wedding by himself. Meeting up with their planner, cake tasting, and suit fitting and sneaking in meetings with Jinhwan. According to Han, this was a gift for Junhoe, to have full control of the wedding of his dreams.

“Han, do you have any one to invite? Even though it is a small gathering, I want your family to bless our union.” Junhoe was looking forward to see Han family and friends. He have been trying to get to know them but Han mentioned that they are all over the world and they only contact via messenger or video calls.

"No worries. You can just set about 50 pax for my family and friends? They were excited when i told them of our upcoming nuptials. You would love them Junhoe and they will love you too!! So just 50 pax for me."

Every time Junhoe wanted to introduce Han to his small group of friends, Han always said he didn’t need to and will say stuff like "I only love you, why do I need to get to know your friends? What if I don't like them? Or they don't like me? They will then want to separate us. You will be convinced I am not good enough for you blah blah and that will create friction in our love. I calculate risks and that is just something not favorable for us"

His head was now focused on their wedding in a few months’ time and nothing else matters. They can just get to know both sides of the worlds at the wedding

 

Junhoe was too blinded and too naive to have caught on.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon reaching Seoul, Jiwon headed over to the hotel room and laid in bed wondering if he did the right thing. He left a note on his mum's vanity apologizing in advance for his departure and to remind them of how much he loves them. His phone was bursting with texts from his parents. His dad threatening to disown him and his mum begging him to come home safely. He switched off his handphone and went to sleep. Jet lag was killing him and he just want to rest his exhausted mind. Tomorrow will be a brand new day and it will be a brand new Jiwon.

Jiwon got by the next few months with his savings. The perks of being rich. He kept receiving allowances despite everything was still being paid for by his parents. He have been saving up his generous allowance since he was a teenager and it definitely paid off.

Jiwon have been driving around aimlessly in his rented car taking in the sight of Seoul and admiring the beauty it offered. The last he came was to visit his grandma but stopped since she passed away when he was still a boy. He have been contacting his brother and his Hyung was supportive of his decision.  _“Let mum and dad calm down. They would be OK soon. They would never want to lose you. Let me talk to them”_

With his Hyung stepping in as a voice of reason, their dad eventually contacted Jiwon.

 

Dad: Jiwon. Stay safe. Your mum is worried

Jiwon: I will dad. I love you both

Dad: We are sorry.

Jiwon: It’s OK dad. I thought things through and I am glad it turned out this way.

Jiwon: Maybe Seoul is a new beginning for me

Dad: Report to the branch in Seoul. I have made arrangements for you to take the reigns there

Jiwon: You didn’t have to Dad.

Dad: Don’t forget to meet up with the lawyers. They will hand you keys to your new place

Jiwon: I Love you Dad. I miss both of you

Dad: We love you too. Sorry we were monsters to you. You are still our Jiwon

 

 ~

 

“I SAW YOU JUNHOE!!! I SAW YOU”

The next thing he know, Junhoe was punched and kicked in his stomach. He hurled over in pain and Han grabbed Junhoe’s hair and throw him to the floor. He kept kicking Junhoe in his ribs and thighs leaving Junhoe whimpering in pain. He then witnessed Hans throwing whatever in sight and smashing stuff. When he was frustrated that he couldn’t smash the TV, he returned to Junhoe and dragged him across the floor and ended it with a blow to his spine. Junhoe whimpered loudly and Hans saw that as a sign of defiance and grabbed Junhoe's head and kept hitting his head against the floor. Junhoe saw black and was out cold.

He woke up to Hans rambling like a crazy man. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS. I TOLD YOU! YOU HAVE TO GO AND MEET ANOTHER MAN!”

 

Junhoe couldn’t speak as his lips was busted open. Hans saw Junhoe awake and rushed over to him. Junhoe tried to move away but he couldn’t. “Junhoe, I am sorry. You did this to me can’t you see? You hurt me. You as my fiancé out and about with another man hurts me, is it my fault that you are hurting now?" Hans was pacing up and down their tiny apartment with eyes of a mad man. Junhoe stayed in his fetal position just observing Hans mumbling something he couldn't hear. His ears were ringing and he was just praying he won't be hit again. Hans ran over to him suddenly and knelt beside him, "Don’t leave me please. Please I love you and you still want to marry me right? I will be good to you. Just don’t do this again”

Junhoe could neither agree nor rebel.  He couldn’t even feel his tears flowing as his cheeks were too sore.

 

Hans temper became worst. He didn’t beat Junhoe but his word did. He was verbally abusing him and Junhoe was on auto-pilot. It could be over the slightest things, toast not done exactly the way he likes, a towel on the floor, the weather being hot and Junhoe just let him. He neither had feelings nor thoughts. He lived day by day as a functioning body but void of everything else. He wanted to seek help but he no longer have anyone. He no longer want to risk being caught again, he is now even scared to think of reaching out to Jinhwan. He still had hopes Han would change. He justified all of Han’s anger as jealousy which meant he loves Junhoe too much. Marriage is a game with risk that Junhoe is willing to take.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon settled in fine in Seoul. Business was taking up all his time and energy and he was loving it. Unlike his brother, Jiwon was born for this. Number crunching and meetings were thrilling for him. Months passed and he finally felt the loneliness. Donghyuk was still in the States and he have yet to make new friends here. It was harder for him as he was an introvert. He spends his time video calling Donghyuk and that was the only human contact he had.

He wished to date but that was not what he believed in. He have always admired his parents love for each other and he wants to experience that too. He wants to love after marriage but he knows no one believes in that anymore. _“Maybe I should try dating. Or maybe I should remain a bachelor for the rest of my life”_ Jiwon chuckled at the thought of that

 

~

 

“Junhoe, I am going to blow your mind” Hans announced theatrically. “I placed a deposit for a new home for us!! it is bigger than this and it coincides with this lease being over! ”

“Sure? Where is it? can I see it?” Junhoe was excited with the prospect of moving out of this tiny apartment. They revolved a lot of their wedding plans around the date of Junhoe’s lease ending. They have been planning it that way so that they can move in their new home immediately as newlyweds. “Should I start packing?”

“It is a surprise. I will arrange for the movers to move my belongings first then yours. We will go by phases so it won’t be overwhelming to both of us. I will handle it as you did all the wedding planning yourself. I will return you the all of your money soon that i used for the deposit. The client just signed a deal and my commission is huge. I can pay you back immediately with spare for our furnishings and stuff.” Han was so glad he caught an easy victim. Junhoe wasn’t aware that there was no house and he willingly handed over everything to Han blindly. Han just smiled at Junhoe who was looking at him with eyes full of hope. __“_ Sorry Junhoe, you have been an interesting game”_

 

~

“Donghyuk ya, look at this sight!” Jiwon was on a video call with Donghyuk while showing him the scenery at night.

“Hyung, what are you doing? Don’t you hate walking? Ya --- Seoul must have changed you” Donghyuk teased Jiwon

“I don’t know what came over me. I Just felt like walking tonight. The weather Is just nice and --” Jiwon stopped in his tracks. He caught side of a man sitting by himself surrounded by Soju bottles slashing his wrist “-- WHAT THE FUCK!” Jiwon screamed and ran over.

“HYUNG! HYUNG! WHAT’S GOING ON!!” Donghyuk was getting worried as his view was of the scenery swinging back and forth. It seems Jiwon was running and forgot to end the call. “HYUNG! WHATS GOING ON?!”

“Dong I have to end the call. BYE!” Jiwon reached out to the young man and shook him. “Hey!! Hey stay awake!! Look at me” Jiwon kept repeating and the man’s was not dressed appropriately and his body was cold as ice. As he was calling for an ambulance he heard the young man whispered his last words, “Please save me”

~

Junhoe is staring into the distance replaying the past 18 months. He felt stupid, used and dirty. He won’t have a house to call his own and all his money was gone. He begged to extend the lease but the owner already had leased it out. He have nowhere to go and he is to ashamed to admit to Jinhwan about what happened behind closed doors. His parents are beckoning for him to join them in heaven. _“Maybe that is what I deserve for being so gullible. Why were you so stupid!”_ Junhoe was scared but he was convinced this is the only way out. He closed his eyes and slashed his wrist. He didn’t feel the pain but he was starting to get light headed. As his eyes were closing, he saw a young man running towards him.

“Hey!! hey stay awake!! Look at me” that man kept shaking Junhoe’s body. Fear is now overtaking Junhoe and he changed his mind about dying. _“No I made another mistake.”_ Junhoe gathered whatever energy he had and whispered to the man “Please save me” and darkness greeted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a part 2 of this story. Look out for it "Marriage is not a game"


End file.
